


No Capes

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [19]
Category: Alphas, Leverage
Genre: AU, Crossover, Gen, akificlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Leverage/Alphas, the team as Alphas of some kind. With crazy superpower shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Capes

“Dude checks out.” Hardison walked in front of the projection system, documents and photographs flashing across his face. “Well, the medical doctor parts of it anyway. I withhold comment on the whole-” he twirled his finger next to his temple. “Oogly woogly Alphas thing.”

“Lee Rosen.” Nate read off the tablet Hardison had prepared for him. “Yes, I remember his announcement. I’m more interested in how he found us.”

“And what he wants us for,” Sophie said with a delicate shiver as she took the seat next to Nate.

Hardison tilted his head. “Well, the guy, or someone he knows, hacked the jumbotron in Times Square and linked it up to a transmitter broadcasting from underneath the Pentagon, so…” he shrugged again.

“You’re saying they’ve got someone like you?” Nate asked, honing in. “A hacker?” 

Hardison shrugged. “They got something, man. And whoever they are? They are good. Good enough maybe to trace us back through our clients.”

“We did raise red flags with a whole bunch of agencies after that thing with Dubenich,” Eliot noted, turning to study the face on the screen. “And those pay codes? He’s drawing his weekly cheque from a Black Ops budget. So I doubt that this was a social call.”

“Wait?” Parker asked. Sophie and Eliot looked up to the rafters. “Does that mean we’re superheroes?”

Nate hadn’t looked away from the tablet. “We are not superheroes, Parker.”

Eliot shrugged. “I don’t know Nate. It would explain a few things.”

The zipline hissed and hummed as Parker dropped gracefully back down to their level. “Can we wear capes?”

“No capes,” Eliot and Hardison chorused. Hardison grinned and held out his hand for a highfive. Eliot slapped it away.


End file.
